The Next Generation
by Mockingjay 3.75
Summary: After Runo dies tragically, Dan Kuso refused to allow his daughter, Aki, to ever become involved with Bakugan. However, after years of obedience, Aki took a chance and started to play. One day though, Aki comes home to find the house torn apart and that the Brawlers are gone! Determined, Aki chooses to find them with help from some new friends, but can they face the dangers ahead?
1. Prologue and Main Cast

Prologue:

 _I remember this day…_

 _To be honest, I'm sure I could never forget it._

 _I was so young and innocent, I was so naive to the world that was happening around me. The events that started to send my life in a new direction and pushed my Father to become too way he did._

 _The day that my mother vanished._

 _I'm looking at her with a bright smile and hopeful eyes. Eyes the same colour as the man she loves so much. The man that is my father._

 _She call's out to me and urges me to come forward into her embrace. My father laughs as I run up to her without any hesitation as does his Bakugan, a small red object against the bright rays of the sun._

 _My mother pulls me close and hands me something. I recognise it as her Bakugan. My mother's Bakugan that she's had since she was a young girl._

 _The Bakugan stares at me and gives me a beautiful oath that makes me smile. I hug my mother one more time, taking it the sweet smell of her hair and perfume._

 _But that hug was all too brief._

 _She pulls away from with a smile and rubs my hair thoughtfully and lovingly. The last touch I ever received from my mother, the last mention of her love for me. She gives my father a brief kiss on the lips before picking up her purse and heading out the door._

 _She doesn't look back, doesn't give us any more signs to say she loves the both of us. Just the beautiful light-hearted harmony of her voice calling out 'I'll see you when I get back!'_

 _My father waves and I do the same as my mother walks further and further out of my sight. But with one last naïve smile I called out to her the last words I ever said to her;_

" _Come back soon, Mother!"_

* * *

 _A strange man comes through the door. A look of pity and mourning on his face. He is wearing the uniform that the police wear but its decorated with fancy badges._

" _Is your father here?"_

 _I nod and call out to my dad. He comes pounding down the stairs, ignorant to the truth that neither of us know of. His Bakugan perched on his shoulder seems just as ignorant but I could feel mine tensing up._

 _She whispers 'Runo…'_

 _I don't understand her worry. Her fear. Not until my Dad meets the eyes of the stranger and all the happiness drains out of his face, leaving it pale and scared. His eyes fill with fear and yet slight hope and he pulls me behind him asking me to stay quiet._

 _I agree to do what he says. But he is scaring me, why is he so afraid of the man at the door._

 _The man speaks "Are you Dan Kuso?"_

 _My father nods "I am. Is something wrong Commissioner?"_

 _He takes his hat off, allowing me to notice the grey hairs that remain on an otherwise bald head, and bows to my father slowly as if the weight of the world is on his shoulders. My father is shaking and holds my hand tightly as tears start to fall down his face._

 _Both of our Bakugan appear to realise what is happening 'no…. oh dear.'_

 _I look between all of them trying to get a grip on the situation. All I see is fear, panic and worry across of all of them. I start to shake, feeling the urge to cry as the silence and press my hand into my father's 'Daddy…I'm scared! I-I want mommy!'_

 _My father drops down to my level and pulls me close. Allowing me to cry into his chest and he does the same, tears drip down his face onto my clothes as the stranger whispers 'I…I'm sorry for your loss Mr Kuso. We did everything we could…. but your wife is gone.'_

 _Father shakes and covers my ears as he lets out an ear piercing scream: **'RUNO!'**_

 ** _The world is no longer filled with sunshine. It becomes dark and grey as lightning begins to strike and clouds of thunder boom signalling the end of what was a beautiful and peaceful life._**

* * *

 _It's been a couple of days since the funeral was held for a woman much beloved by all. I held my father's hand the entire time wishing that what we were witnessing was a dream and my other hand was held by my best friend Shay, who came with his parents (who were close friends of my parents as well), as he told me that everything was going too alright._

 _But after everything that happened. I doubted that anything was going to be fine. Especially after what my father had decided on days before._

 _Since no body was found, that gave hope to my Dad for a few days. He hoped that he would be told of any sign that she was alive or that there was some big mix up and she was perfectly safe, waiting to come home to her family._

 _Yet all he received was proof that she was dead. Her phone was at the scene of the crime and blood found was identified as her own. They even found a picture that had her hugging me and father on the Christmas that I was born._

 _But perhaps the most damming piece of evidence was a tattered up ability card that had belonged to my mother. Her 'Lightning Tornado' card that she used frequently in all of her battles growing up and even when battling up to her death. The authorities knocked it up as a Keepsake but my father knew that it meant Bakugan and Brawling had something to do with her demise._

 _And because of that my father locked up everything in our house that reminded him of days as a Battle Brawler – all of his, mothers and mine own things were locked away in a safe buried deep in the attic. He kept Drago and Tigerra out as he considered them friends not items like the trophies, cards and an old gauntlet that were locked away._

 _When I asked why he did this, he only gave me a sad look and said 'If someone used Bakugan as a way to kill your mother…then I don't want you having anything to do with this game.'_

 _I couldn't argue with him. But how could a five-year-old when she was dealing with her father suffering from a broken heart? Break his heart further by arguing with him?_

 _So I kept my mouth shut and let my father shut away what I considered to be a strong connection to my mother & what could have been a future for me. Since I never mentioned to either of them my dream to become a Battle Brawler just like they were back in their youth._

 _But at the time, I gave up on that dream in order to make my father happy._

 _However, his friends were not happy with the decision to shut me away from Bakugan. Shay's parents, Shun Kazami and Alice Gehabich, were both confused and angered by this decision – especially in the case of Shun. Shun and Alice were deemed by God-parents by my mother before I was born so I became close to the both of them growing up and that was helped by my love for Bakugan. Shun argued that he saw the same fire for the game that my parents used to possess and that my father was letting a future champion never experience a possible dream. My father however, refused to speak about the matter further causing a bond of tension to grow between them._

 _My father's other friends kept silent about the matter but I knew they were not pleased. It was hard for all of us to accept why my father, the Legendary Dan Kuso, would be so stubborn about removing Bakugan from his own child's life._

 _So for a while, I watched and read about Bakugan in secret. I desired to go and watch the tournaments live or even try out some tactics in person but I could never do so as a child for I had a fear that it would further break my father's heart._

 ** _But when I was 13…I had enough._**

* * *

 _I was starting High School and started to feel the excited nature that most had about the gateway between a child and an adult. My father even had started to let me have more freedom than he ever did in my childhood especially now that he was engrossed in the work he had now._

 _My father, by this time in my life, had become the Head of the Company that organised the Tournaments involving Bakugan. He had made great strides to improve the company than it was before he joined especially with the joint ventures he had with the worlds such as Vestal, Gundalia and Neathia. Not to mention the help he had from all of his other friends that stood by him during the rough period of his life._

 _But despite feeling guilty that he had put trust in me, I wasn't going to let him stop me enjoy Bakugan for the first time in years and make it to the top._

 _And begrudgingly, I got Tigerra to help me – she called it a favour to Runo._

 _So, at 13 years old, I started to play Bakugan again. I was enjoying myself and had a blast meeting new people through the game. The experience of winning or losing helped me develop my skills better and soon I felt pride for what I was accomplishing as a Haos user just like my mother._

 _My best friends Shay and Yuki von Hertzon stood by my side as I started to battle again. They two were brawlers and soon we got closer and closer despite also competing with each other. We had fun and I learned to laugh like I was back with my mother again._

 _I felt bad about lying to my father. And even now I still do. I used his trust to get away with doing what he wanted me to avoid. But I never could see anything bad coming out of it._

 _But of course, I never knew what this game could bring and what it could do._

 _This game soon became a very significant part of my life and I am more determined than ever to reach the top just like my parents. I cared more about this dream than anything else, I wasn't going to let my effort go to waste._

 _Even if that meant lying to my father about what made me happy._

 _Besides, I know it is all fun and games. I knew that it could cause enemies to appear and try and take me down. But I also knew that it would bring people together, people that would help each other out just like they had done years ago._

 _But what happens next shocked me. I never knew that something like that could happen to me. However, I know that I will prevail and won't let my family or my friends or the world down._

 _The day that once more changed everything._

 _The day the next generation began their journey._

 ** _The day that I, Aki Kuso, began my destiny as a apart of the next Generation of Bakugan Battle Brawlers!_**

* * *

 ** _Main Cast:_**

· Rin Kuso – daughter of Daniel Kuso and the late Runo Misaki. Is a Haos User.

· Zero - currently unknown family members (Me: I KNOW BUT ITS A HUGE SPOLIER). Is a Darkus User.

· Yuki von Hertzon – daughter of Klaus von Hertzon. Is an Aquos User.

· Shay Kazami – son of Shun Kazami and Alice Gehabich. Is a Ventus User.

· Fira Clay – daughter of Spectra/Keith Clay. She is a Pyrus User.

· Terra Grit – son of Mira Clay and Ace Grit. He is a Subterra User.

NB:-I know Bakugan for Shay, Zero and Rin (and possibly Yuki). But if you have ideas for the remaining three/two then let me know in the Reviews :)

I am also allowing for 6 OC's to be rivals to the brawlers - as long as they are reasonable!

* * *

I hope that you enjoy the new story and what's to come. Next chapter should be up soon ;)

P.S. If you have any suggestions for character themes or opening/ending songs (as that is a thing I do) let me know ;)

N


	2. Chapter 1: Aki Kuso

**Demon Lord Dragon:** Thanks for your OC submittion! Blazer will be appearing very soon! The only problem I have is that another OC has claimed Leonidas as their guardian bakugan, so could I ask you to please pick another? (I'm very sorry :( )

 **FearlessWind:** Thanks for the lovely comment. I hope you continue to enjoy what's coming up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan (All OC's belong to their respective creators).

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Aki Kuso**

 _(10 years later)_

A loud alarm sounded off.

A young girl with light blue hair and red eyes pulled the covers away from her head and gave the source of the noise, her alarm clock, a hard glare to stop the ringing.

Of course, the noise didn't stop.

In an act of defiance, the girl pulled the covers over her head in a desperate attempt to get back to sleep.

The noise just kept going.

"Oh, shut up! Stop ringing!" the girl groaned as she through one of her pillows across the room and hit the clock directly – though it kept going. She let out another groan "Come on, already…I was up late last night so just give me five more minutes!"

A small chuckle resonated throughout the room "I doubt that's going to work my dear."

The girl turned and found a silver, white and gold Bakugan staring at her, almost in amusement "Unlike myself, clocks do not speak."

The girl pouted "I know I must sound like an idiot pleading with a stupid clock, but I'm really tired after yesterday and I can barely keep my eyes open."

The Bakugan let out a sigh "I do not believe the clock is going to comply…"

"Argh! Evil Heartless Jerk!" the girl mutters as she makes her way out of the bed and stamps along to the clock before turning it off with a deadly gaze "There you won!"

The Bakugan sighed again "Oh my dear Aki…"

The girl frowned "Shut up Tigerra…your just as sleepy as I am."

However, the frown vanishes when she sees what the pillow thrown earlier hit instead of the clock. On the floor was a photo frame that contained a photo of herself, her mother, her father and their two Bakugan – Tigerra and Drago. Along with that her father was holding a championship trophy that he had one earlier that day with a large smile plastered on his face. A smile that seemed impossible for him to achieve as of now.

"Is something wrong? You seemed troubled…"

The girl put on a bright smile "Nothing. Just picking up the stuff that fell down."

Without a second glance, she placed the frame hard on the desk and walked over to her Bakugan, picking her up gently in her hands "I guess I'm just distracted after yesterday."

Before Tigerra could reply, a loud knock graced Rin's ears and she turned to her closed bedroom door in annoyance "yes?"

The bedroom door and in walked in her father, a light-hearted smirk on his face as he noticed his daughter's bedroom in a giant mess after another incident involving her clock.

"Do I want to know what happened in here?" Dan asked casually as he looked down at the mess nearby his daughter's alarm clock "Looks like a warzone in here…well more than usual at least."

"Oh, don't act all high and mighty" She retorted "If it wasn't for me the entire house would look like a bombshell site!"

Chuckling, her father pushed her out of the bedroom "I know and I'm thankful, but what I'll really thankful for is if you hurry up and get ready for school like you're supposed to."

"Yeah whatever!"

Aki complied however, and went to get ready for the day. Her father on the other hand stayed in the room as he had noticed the damaged photo frame and felt a wave of sadness nearly crash into him at the sight of the torn photo that remained inside of it. Tigerra appeared to notice the sudden difference in the usually upbeat man's attitude "Dan? Are you alright?"

Dan snapped out of downbeat thoughts and put a somewhat forced smile on his face "I'm fine, you worry too much about me Tigerra."

"I suppose I feel that you need me to check on you…especially when it concerns, Aki."

The man sighed "She looks so much like her, doesn't she? She even sounds the same as Runo sometimes…"

"I know Dan. I know."*

* * *

Aki yawned in relief as the last class of the day ended. Whilst she performed well in school, she frequently found herself bored by the subject matter and sometimes even dozing off during lectures that seemed to be endless.

Thankfully, the best thing about her school was that she got to experience it with her two best friends. Both Yuki and Shay had been her two closest confidants (apart from Tigerra of course) and cherished parts of her life. they had grown up together, as their parents had done the same, bonding of shared interests, goals and stories that would never make they stop laughing.

But the biggest aspect that she shared with them both was their love for Bakugan. Both Shay and Yuki had inherited Bakugan from their respective parents and grew up surrounded by a mutual love for the game. Yuki was an elegant aquos brawler preferring to use refined technique and grace to win battles (though she had a temper that sometimes got in the way). Shay on the other hand, practiced on honing his strategies so that he had numerous ways to attack and opponent, preferring to be strike quickly and deadly – He used ventus attribute Bakugan as his father before him had, though he did dabble with the darkus attribute as well on occasion.

Aki herself was a Haos brawler just like her mother. Whilst sometimes she plays recklessly, she has honed her skills to become a talented brawler using strategies that almost always pay off in the end. However, unlike her friends – Aki rarely had the freedom to play the game.

Since her mother died, her father had become hardened towards the game and refused the play the game that he believed resulted in him losing her wife. He still worked as the head of the Bakugan Company that was run by an old friend of his, and he kept both Drago and Tigerra around, he refused to play the game or let his daughter play it ever again.

Aki…didn't necessarily listen to his instructions. She didn't compete in tournaments where she knew her father be watching to see the new talent and kept the order of ranked brawlers in check. But she did compete in friendly regular matches with anyone that was willing to play a fun game.

"Aki!" Yuki yelled as she tackled her friend into a hug "Are you doing anything this weekend?"

"Apart from the inescapable mountains of homework that I have…not much, why?" the blue-haired girl responded as she struggled to escape her friends tight grip.

The white-haired girl almost looked ready to explode with excitement at this news, but Shay was the first to speak "There holding a big school tournament for all the students that play Bakugan to raise money, we were wondering if you were planning on coming?"

Aki sighed heavily "I don't think I can, I heard that the school intended to invite some celebrity brawlers to come and join in – meaning that my dad is pretty likely to show up."

"Is he **still** against you playing Bakugan?" Yuki questioned "Shouldn't he be like…letting you make your own decision to play a game that's inherently in your blood?"

"It's not that…he's just protective of me" Aki replied softly, "I mean he has good reason to but…I guess he's just worried about me all the time."

"Because of your mother, right?" Shay asked concerned, seeing the sad look in his friend's eyes "I know my parents still grieve for her as well."

"Yeah…my dad didn't know her well, but he always said your mother was a beacon of light in a dark world" Yuki smiled cheerfully "He said that she made your father always second-guess himself when it came to reckless decision making…which apparently occurred a lot of the time."

Aki laughed "Yeah…he's still just as reckless even as a father. I swear its Drago, Tigerra and I that keep him on his toes and working hard."

"But are you going to let him use your mother as an excuse for not letting you participate?" Shay asked bluntly, getting a shocked reaction from his two female friends "I'm trying not to be rude but even my parents know that you love the game and have talent for it, you shouldn't be afraid of your father getting upset because of something that happened ten years ago – he should be happy for you that you want to pursue this."

'I'd have to agree with Shay on this" Yuki firmly agreed "you have to be the one to make this decision, not let your dad's own issues conflict with your decision to play the game and have fun like the rest of us."

"I…I guess you have a point there…"

"So, are you in for tomorrow or not?"

Aki smirked "You guys get ready for a massive beat down!"

"Huh! You wish!"

Aki walked into her home with a mixture of fear, excitement, panic and joy. The next day was going to be intense for two reasons – all the amazing battles that would be going on and trying to avoid her father like the plague.

Seeing that he was on a business call in his study – which was probably about the festival tomorrow – she made a quick grab at Drago who was sitting calmly in his 'bed' before locking herself in her bedroom. Tigerra appeared to be shocked at the sight of her Brawler with a muffled, yelling Drago in hand.

"Drago…I need you not to scream when I let you go ok?" Aki pleaded which caused the Bakugan to give a huff in agreement "Ok, 1, 2, 3!"

She through him onto the bed and he took a deep breath "Never. Do. That. Again!"

"I asked you not to yell!" the girl whispered-yelled in response.

"Um…do I want to know what's going here?" Tigerra asked as she waddled off her place on the pillow to were Drago was on the blanket "I've never seen such an act done my mistress unless she needed something of us."

"Well it better be good." Drago grumbled, wishing he was back peacefully sleeping in Dan's bedroom rather than 'kidnapped' by his teenage daughter.

"I…I ah, I need a favour from the both of you." Aki admitted "It's about the school festival tomorrow."

"The one that your father is planning?" Tigerra asked cautiously, believing she already knew where the conversation was leading "Are you planning on attending after all?"

"Well yeah I'm going…but I actually planning on participating in the tournament they'll have for Bakugan Brawlers."

Silence filled the room momentarily. Drago was the first to speak "What did you say?"

"I'm…well I'm going to be one of the Brawler's in the tournament. I already signed up after school along with Yuki and Shay" Aki said happily before her gaze fell to the white and gold Bakugan on her bed "Tigerra I was hoping you would be my partner for the tournament as well."

"I'd be honoured mistress…but I'd have to ask, are you planning on doing this without your father's knowledge?"

Aki took a deep breath "Yes."

"What?" Drago asked bluntly.

"He would never let me participate if he knew and I know that he'll be pissed if he finds out during the event so…I was hoping you could distract him for me?" Aki asked as sweetly as possible, blinking her eyes a few times for emphasis.

"I-I could try, but it would be hard to do so." Drago admitted "Your father is the one who's supposed to oversee the event after all."

Aki smiled "Thanks Drago, all I need you to do is to distract with other events during the festival so that he doesn't come to the arena-"

"He won't need to." A voice said suddenly causing Aki and the two Bakugan to jump in surprise. The teenager turned to the door with anxiety to see her father's angered face greeting her "Because you won't be attending the festival at all."

"But Dad I-"

"NO BUT'S!" Dan yelled causing his daughter to flinch "I've told you time and time again that battling is dangerous and what do you do? Plan to manipulate my own partner against me so you and go and do the one thing I've specifically asked you to never do?"

Aki felt her own anger rising "Dad…I've always wanted to be a brawler, why can't you just let me do it so that you can see how much that it inspires me just like it inspired you!"

"Have you been playing it more than just this once! How many times must I repeat myself Aki! This game is dangerous…It took your mother away from us!"

"I'm not mum dad!" She argued angrily, her temper growing by the second "I don't need you to protect me from this part of her and your world anymore! I'm already a part of it!"

"It's my job to protect you!" Dan screamed his fury blazing in his crimson eyes "And I say that you that being a brawler and battling is dangerous!"

"You are such a fucking hypocrite dad!" Dan was taken aback by the shift in his daughter's tone and temper "Your entire fucking life still revolves around a game that you claim is dangerous! You are the former number 1 player. You run a company owned by one of your oldest friends who is also a brawler, and what does that company do again? Oh yeah, it helps Brawlers and Bakugan alike! You hold tournaments and the grand championship for the game every year and attend as an alumni representative of the game! And, we live with two fucking Bakugan named DRAGO – who is your partner by the way – and TIGRERRA, WHO WAS MY FUCKING MOTHER'S BEFORE SHE WAS MINE!"

Drago turned to his friend "She's got you there Daniel."

Dan stared in shock as his daughter who despite all her yelling, was crying with tears dripping down her face. He reached out his hand to grasp hers in his like he did when she was younger but she slapped his hand away, grabbed Tigerra and her satchel (which contained her wallet, ID & phone) before pushing past her father and leaving the house with the door slamming as she yelled "why couldn't you just die instead of my mother!"

Dan stood in silence for a few moments, unaware of the fact that Drago was calling his name. He proceeded to sit down on the bed, tears dripping down his face like waterfalls as he disbelief crowded his thoughts "My own daughter wishes I was dead."

"Daniel…" Drago gently moved onto his partners shoulder "it was only anger…she doesn't hate you."

"How can you be so sure?" Dan asked bitterly "she seemed pretty clear to me, I'm a terrible father and person in her eyes."

"Because Aki is just like you when she gets upset, she says a lot of things that she doesn't necessarily mean."

The man smiled "I know…I just hope she understands that I…that brawling is the one thing I can't accept for her. I'm just worried for her safety, I couldn't bear losing her like I lost Runo."

"she's growing up Dan…and sooner all later, you're going to have to let her go."

Dan nodded "I know Drago. I know."

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Neither Dan nor Aki nor their Bakugan noticed the presence of a dark figure looking at their property. They wore a dark cloak that hid every inch of their body from view apart from the white mask fragment that covered most of the left side of their face.

"Sir…the secondary target as left the area should I pursue?"

A muffled voice responded from a small headset that the figure wore under their cloak "Understood I'll stand by until further instructions are given."

The figure watched as Dan left the bedroom with Drago and smirked "I suppose it's time for another disappearing act am I right Brawlers?"

"I hope the former champion has more skill than his wife did…I'd like a challenge."

* * *

*I did this on purpose! It was designed to show that Dan is aware of his rather 'overprotective' status and that he is growing to accept his daughter's decisions based on those around him.

NB:- Shay has his father's long black hair & his mothers brown eyes whilst Yuki has her father's green eyes and her mother's white hair (whoever you believe Yuki's mother to be I await your theories).

Also, I'm really sorry for not updating this story (and all my other stories for ages) I have just finished by second last round of major exams before I finally finish highschool! But in between this time and my next exam round I am planning on doing more updates!

I do have to admit I kinda lost inspiration for writing for a bit and doing it seemed a bit forced for me. But now I've got my writer's inspiration back and are planning on pushing out all my work!

Look forward to more updates soon!

P.S. I'll give anyone who guesses who the mysterious 'baddy' watching Aki and Dan is a free hug!

\- Mockingjay 3.75


End file.
